


Release your Inhibitions

by AstriferousSprite



Series: They're Washingtonians, Harold [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Decisions, Gen, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: What should be a pleasant walk on the beach ends up going a little off the rails.





	Release your Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> My girl Rey, making wild decisions? It's more likely than you think

“It’s fucking freezing out here.”

Poe crosses his arms. “Seriously, couldn’t there be at least _one_ beach in this godforsaken state that isn’t constantly near-freezing?” he continues, walking along the shore. “Just one, at least.”

“Unfortunately not,” says Finn, wrapping an arm (heavily jacketed) around his shivering boyfriend. “I know the concept of the ocean is a bit foreign to you eastside folk, but trust me, it’s usually cold.”

“I _know_ how cold water can be, we’ve got two freaking lakes for comparison.”

Meanwhile, Rey saunters ahead of them, inexplicably dressed in board shorts and heavy-duty sandals for this promenade along the Sound. “At least it’s pretty,” she calls back to them, looking around her and waving her arms. “And sunny, too! That’s always good.”

Indeed, the weather is surprisingly pleasant for the northwest; the forenoon sun is pleasantly shining upon the deep blue water, pleasantly lapping upon the shore.

“True,” says Poe, dimly noticing that Rey (already a few yards ahead of the two of them) has stopped walking. “Hey, you know what’s really wild?”

“What?” says Finn.

“Fucking geoducks.” He shakes his head. “Why in the world does it have to be spelt that way?”

“Because marine biologists want to mess with us?”

“Maybe,” he says, taking Finn’s hand. “Or maybe nature just wants to mess with us.”

“How so?”

Rey takes off her jacket.

“Because why else create a creature that so closely resembles a dick?”

Finn hums. “You’re not the only one to notice that, pal. They’re literally named after dicks.”

“Wait.” Poe wrinkles his brow as Rey bends over and takes off her sandals. “ _Really?_ ”

“Yes, really,” says Finn with a grin. “Apparently the latter half of the word means ‘genital.’”

“I always thought it meant ‘dig deep.’”

“Why not both?” says Finn, waggling his eyebrows. Poe snorts—

A shirt hits Finn smack in the face. “Wait—”

And that’s when they are greeted to the sight of Rey in nothing but her sports bra and those god damn swim trunks—oh, no. “ _Polar bear!_ ” she screams, running down the shore.

Finn frantically runs after her. “ _Rey, no!_ ”

Too late. She’s already giddily immersed herself into the frigid water, whooping all the while.

 

They’re sitting at a local café now.

“W-w-worth it,” whispers Rey, shivering while bundled under at least five blankets and sitting right next to the heat lamp, hair still dripping wet. “Totally… worth it.”

Finn shakes his head, taking another sip of coffee. “Why are we friends?”

“Because you love me,” she says, wrapping her hands around her (lukewarm) mug of hot chocolate and taking a tiny sip. “Even if I do stupid shit like this.”

Finn sighs.

“It’s fantastic, you guys should totally try it.”

“I don’t have a death wish, sorry,” says Poe, taking a bite of croissant.

“Losers,” she says, taking another sip of chocolate. “Why am _I_ friends with you?”

“Because sometimes you need a voice of reason in your life,” says Finn, gently resting his hand on her arm, still covered in goose bumps.

“Reason is overrated.”

Poe chuckles, setting his croissant down as the two continue to argue. “Remind me why I still have my TV when you guys exist.” Finn lightly socks him in the shoulder, while Rey sticks her tongue out. “Ok, I kinda deserved that.”

Next week, they’ll probably all look back at this and laugh. But for now, they can revel in the drama as much as they want.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr [@lesbiangffa](http://www.lesbiangffa.tumblr.com)


End file.
